Bittersweet Chance
by MissSadisticEbene
Summary: What happens when the ceremony wasn't the end? What if Yugi got another chance to be with his Yami? Will it be a fairytale or will the next meeting be bitter? Will these two incomplete souls ever be complete again or will Ra throw insurmountable obstacles their way? What will Yugi decide? Will he stay as innocent and naive as he use to or will he get swallowed by the darkness?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor any of the character or photos I may use. All right goes their rightful owner. The story plot I mine though so please be civil not to steal it. For those you don't know I have a wattpad account under the same name so don't go thinking I am copying or whatever. Both account belong to me. Lastly I am a Dutch and French speaker the English I speak/write I have learned it on the street so excuse my vocabulary. Any book I write here is to practice my writing skills. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Yugi's POV**

It's been almost a year I still can't get over it not to mention the more I try the more my soul is filled with emptiness. Everyday I have cried to any being who is looking over me to give me a chance to at least let my other half know how much I love him and yearn for him. I know it is a hopeless and selfish wish but for once I don't want to be selfless nor do I want to be good boy in fact I would sacrifice the universe if it means being with my other half again. I don't care about being a saviour in fact the universe can crumble and burn for all I care as long I get to be him again. What I couldn't see before I can see it clearly now even though it's too late. He was always confident, proud, powerful, caring, understanding, smart not to mention so handsome that nature could be jealous. That's what we all saw, someone to line onto. Not once have we truly seen him as someone needing support at all. We may have said it here and there but thinking back none of us really saw him like we see rest of humans beings. How naive was I! If I had look closely I would have seen his longing for someone who can love him truthfully with selflessness, someone who will be by his side even in the afterlife, someone who would always put him above all, someone who will accept all his darkness openly, someone he wouldn't be afraid to show his vulnerability. If I had been attentive I would have seen how his soul have been calling out to mine but being the idiot I was I didn't give him much thoughts and had Tea in mind instead. Thinking back now I even pushed some of my emotions onto him without realising. He became overprotective of all my entourage and pushed all his needs away. I didn't see back then that he was what I needed more than anything in fact I didn't even know my feelings at all. If only I hadn't been an idiot I wouldn't have hurt the both of us like this. My sweet Yami how my heart and soul yearn for you. Oh God please I will sacrifice anything and accept any situation as long I can be by his side again. Please give me a chance to make amend and see my Yami again. Tears started pouring down my cheeks again dripping on the cold bath water and sobs broke out of my mouth. I was so busy being pitiful and depressed that I noticed too late the glow in the water and the voice in my head. Before I could even grasp what's going on a blinding light shone in the bathroom twirling around with a startled me being pulled in. I don't know what happened next because the next thing I knew I was blacking out.


	2. Different World

**Yugi's POV**

Ugh... My head is killing me and who the hell is making all these noises? I bet its that Joey again. I threw something that I think is a pillow on the voices direction earning giggles. Those giggles didn't sound like Joey in fact I don't recognise the voices at all. That made me snap my eyes immediately trying to get up. Keyword trying. I fell back in pain closing my eyes from the blinding light. God my body hurt its like a truck ran over me a whole day. I groan opening my eyes slowly. When I got used to the light I was finally able the see the giggling people I have hearing since I woke up. Two almost identical pair of woman wearing all white clothing where looking at me with amused, concerned and...scared eyes? Wait what the hell is wrong with there ears? It's like elf ears. Oh well that not my priority right now.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask my voice rough I guess from the dryness of my throat. One of the ladies handed me water that I drank easing my throat. I know I wasn't being cautious enough but I didn't sense any hostility from them. I look at them again expectadly waiting for an answer.

"We are the seer siblings of the kingdom of Light. I am Malayka and he is my twin brother Maalik. We found you passed out a week ago in our garden. You have been asleep since then." The lady Malayka answered making me gape at her. One: what the hell is with the seer and elf thing? Two: is the crystal eyes one really a dude? I hope the Maalik name is just a coincidence I really don't want another crazy Maalik wherever I am right now. Three: I have been out for a week? I immediately calmed down remembering all the crazy things I have been through with Yami. Sighing I try to think back about what I remember last. Memories of my pitiful state in my bathroom flood in my head and then that twirling light that sucked me in. I sighed knowing that I sure as hell wasn't in Domino. With all the shit I have been throught panicking would just be plain stupid. If Yami was here what would he do? He would try to blend in and get as much he can. Unfortunately Yami isn't here anymore to protect me so I will have to find out why I am here and who send me here. If I learn anything from our adventures that is there is always something or someone's behind a situation like this.

"Nice meeting you Malayka and Maalik. Thank you for looking after me my name is Yugi I seem to have a blur in my memory at the moment. I am not actually sure where I am from and how I got here so if you kindly can tell me about the kingdoms I may be able to remember something or at least know what I must do." I said looking at both of them with confusion. Well what I just said wasn't exactly a lie. They seem to believe what I said because they each broke into kind understanding smile sitting near the bed I was occupying.

"No need to thank us beside we foresaw finding you. Well I don't know how much you remember but our world is divided in three big kingdoms with a supreme ruler. We have the Kingdom of Light that is on the clouds where Elves, Fairies, White Wizards, well any creatures of Light come from there. The Queen is called Asira she have been reigning over the people of Light for few centuries now. Then you have this kingdom called the Neutral Kingdom its on earth. Here you can find any race and people somewhat tolerate each other. The King is called Richard he make sure neither people of Light or Dark fight and that people get along peacefully. He hasn't been around as long as the Queen of Light but he is a good wise king. Lastly comes the kingdom of Darkness. Demons, some shape shifters and any of shadowy creatures comes from there. They aren't really social folks but they are known worldwide because of their current ruler. He is rumoured to be cold hearted and bloodthirsty. Those who saw him and lived where lucky. He sees his people as things that belong to him and he never interact with any other nation well unless it's to invade them. He is called Pharaoh Atemu. Well that's about what there is to know in general but if you feel better you can take a walk maybe it will help your memories better." Malayka explained smiling in the end but I was already frozen after hearing the name Atemu. Nah it couldn't be I mean Yami already passed on it can't be him. I don't have to get work up this much over someone with the same name. It wouldn't hurt to know more about this Pharaoh though, right?

"Can you tell me more about the Pharaoh?" I ask shaking a bit afraid of what I am about hear. I really don't know what to expect. The siblings look reluctant at first but they seem to have a silent agreement before answering my question.

"As my sister explained much isn't known about him but I will tell you what we known or heard about. Pharaoh Atemu who is born as a miracle. Apparently he died as a new born and was almost buried when his mother prayed to God wishing her baby back. Miraculously the baby was alive again wearing a pyramid like necklace. No one knows what happened and what that necklace means in fact it's one of the world's wonders. It's said that Pharaoh Atemu never showed any emotion in his face since his rebirth. There is a rumour saying that he never take that necklace of and when he was a child every time anyone got too close to the necklace they get their mind crushed. Well yesterday we received holograms about the declaration of war Pharaoh sent us. I don't know why he decided to show himself to the world yesterday but he sure looked like the angel of death. Look for yourself." Maalik explained sending me a suspicious look before touching a button of his bracelet showing the Pharaoh in question. I froze in my bed tears pouring down my cheeks. Oh Ra! I will recognise those red eyes anywhere and that hair. Oh Ra! He look exactly like my other half and with the sennen puzzle as finishing touch. No no no it's not Yami maybe a lookalike. Yami is already gone to the afterlife. Oh who cares I have to meet this one and make sure for myself. I can see that he isn't Yami yet a I am getting a pulled by my soul and I know what it means. This Pharaoh is connected to Yami or he is Yami or he is connected to me even if it's from another world I won't let the chance to be with my Yami slide even if he bring me to hell.

"By Ra he really do look like Atemu if my assumption are correct I may be the cause of all his pain. God Lord Atemu I am so sorry if this is the chance Ra could give me I swear I won't let you live in pain anymore. My gentle Pharaoh." Yugi promised to himself breaking in tears forgetting the two gapping people beside him. Yugi cried himself to a restless sleep thinking about those emotionless red eyes he saw.


	3. Explanation and Desicion

**Malayka POV**

After breaking down the boy Yugi passed out again but it didn't seem he was having any rest in his sleeping state. The boy have been a wonder to my twin and I since we found him. He is surrounded my a halo of pure light that he can compete with the Light Queens pureness but their seem to be a shadow of pitch darkness haunting him. What intrigues me most is the fact that whenever we try to look into his future or past we are given blank responses its like something with powers beyond our understanding is protecting the him. What's more is the fact that he look like an opposite version of Pharaoh Atemu. Going with how he reacted after seeing the hologram of the Pharaoh he seem to personally know the Pharaoh. It makes me wonder if what the Pharaoh said about us hiding something that is his property means this Yugi kid. That couldn't be right? I mean anyone would know about the Pharaoh lookalike then again until yesterday very few knew how he looked. I really don't know what to think the boy aura is like an angel but for some reason my instincts are scared of getting too close to him. Will it be bad if I just try to cleanse the hovering shadow around him? No right?

"I know you will start being protective over him but as Queen Asira and King Richard said we are only allowed to nurse him to health we can't interfere with whatever path he may take. Also you saw what I saw right? Half of his soul is missing and when we had the vision of him we saw his complete soul half shrouded in darkness and as old as our world while the other half is the pureness we are seeing right now. I don't know why we can't look into his future or past and I have a feeling we better not pry into Yugi's life. Pharaoh may be coming for him seeing how they lookalike but then again he may just be bored and want to invade and kill us." My twin Maalik said giving me a serious look. Gah its annoying how he can read me like this tch but I know he is right so I just nodded in agreement looking back at the sleeping boy who was now awake and was staring at us. For an innocent kid his eyes seem to have seen hell and his stare seem to read ones soul its chilling.

"You are not far from the true but its better for both of you not to know too much. I myself am not sure if he is the Atemu I knew but if by any chance that's the case I am the cause of his lack of humanity. Well if it's not him things are going to be even messier because if my assumption are correct he may be a version of the one I know. It doesn't matter to me either way because I have to find him I don't care which version of him it is I made a promise to never leave his side again and to make sure he is happy. It's my fault he became the way you guys described him." Yugi explained to us guilt and regret plain in his face his face twisted painfully as he tried to hold back his tears. He breathed in getting up.

"You said last time too that it's your fault that he is the way he is what do you mean?" My brother ask curious I can tell he wanted to ask more but we both knew better not to. I myself was wondering what he meant when he say that it may be a version if the Pharaoh he knew?

"Believe it or not Atemu was the best ruler anyone would have wanted. He was powerful, caring, selfless and smart. He was loved by his people and he made many sacrifices to protect his subjects and friends. He use to love games in fact we knew him as king of games. People use to eagerly follow him he even made friends from enemies. Well that was until he met me if I had seen sooner the depth of his loneliness things wouldn't have turned like this. As you can see him and I are like ying and yang our soul will always call to each other and without one we will be unbalance. Him and I complete each other while I am his Light he is my Darkness. Only when he disappeared did I understand what we really meant for each other. I almost went crazy after losing him in fact I even wished I didn't save the damned world as long I had Atemu. Right now I would sacrifice he universe as long I can be my his side even if he becomes a demon and engulf me with his darkness. I am not as stable as a use to be he was my rock. As for him well it seem he decided to forget everything and wipe all emotions within him to cope with our separation. If I hadn't chosen to save the damned world Atemu wouldn't be suffering like this." Yugi explained dropping on his knees in tears again. My twin and I where shocked and confused at what we just heard. He is talking about a Pharaoh no one knows about not even the creatures of Darkness. Where does he know that Pharaoh? Forget that who is this kid who seem so connected to the Pharaoh of Death? I have so much questions I want to ask but something tells me better not to my brother seem to feel the same. Heaven, I don't know how to behave around this Yugi kid anymore.

"What do you want to do now? You are welcome to stay with us as long you want we can show you around to help you with your memories." My brother ask making me sigh in relief leave it to him to know how to swiftly change a subject. Yugi wipe his tears looking at each of us with a sad smile while getting up.

"You guys feels like good people thank you for your hospitality but for both our sakes I better find Atemu soon. You guys should inform the other two rulers of what I said and warn them to avoid confronting Pharaoh at the moment. Atemu is more frightening and powerful than his image let on make sure people are careful if he ever show up. I will do my best to bring his smile back but as things stand I may be thrown to hell before even get the chance to talk to him if that happen well let just say this world is doomed. Also don't expect me to be a hero because I will always end up being on Atemu's side. You should try learning what game the darkness folks play it may come in handy when you least expect. Now will you kindly show me the way to my beloved kingdom?" He said giving sincerity, determination and kindness dripping from each word. I don't know if I should be amazed or scared by his words. In all my life I never met a being as weird as this kid.

"No need to thank us anyone would have done the same. Follow me I will find you the carriage that lead you to the kingdom of Darkness but let me warn you you may be killed on sight or become a slave because of the aura you are emitting." I said hoping he would reconsider. I knew he had already made his decision but God it's like throwing a rabbit in a lions den.

"Don't worry about me I won't die I am sure of that at least I may suffer worst fate but I don't care I need to be with Atemu." He answered with determination. I sighed already expecting this.

"Well if that's what you want let's get going then Yugi." My brother said quickly starting to walk towards the exit. I knew he behaved like that to make sure I won't try to convince the kid or interfere with whatever concerning him. Sigh may as well pray the heavens everything works out perfectly.


End file.
